Such a device is known, e.g. from the 2007 product catalog of the applicant as a holder for GR14q compact fluorescent lamps of the PL-R Eco type of the Philips company.
Another device with which a compact fluorescent lamp 2 GB-1 can be installed by executing a plug-and-rotate motion is known from EP 1 348 902 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,854).
The considerable advantage of compact fluorescent lamps for illumination is due to their high illuminating power with low current consumption and their long service life. There are compact fluorescent lamps on the market in various wattage levels, classified according to their number of watts, so that there is a lamp with a suitable wattage for every application.
It is advantageous for the manufacturers of lighting units if the lamp holder or socket of a standard device only can accept lamps with a predetermined or a maximally admissible wattage and/or of a predetermined lamp type in the light fixture. This can ensure that the body of the light fixture, the reflector or, in the case of installed light fixtures, the parts surrounding the light fixtures are protected from too much heat from the lamp. Such a device did not exist up to the present in standard devices for holding compact fluorescent lamps.